Caída
by KeyGalley
Summary: "No es el momento ni el mejor sitio para decírtelo, Tony, pero no estás solo. Deja a un lado lo que sea que te esté dañando y enfócate en avanzar. Sé que amas a alguien, pero si ese alguien aceptó la distancia, no hay mucho qué decir. En realidad no hay nada." Post civil war, ligero strangeiron, mención stony.


Quisiera decir que estaba cansado.

¿Por qué? Bueno, no era fácil serle fiel a un sujeto que se iba a misiones de más de un mes en compañía de mujeres con las que compartía una evidente tensión sexual. Tampoco era que Tony fuese un santo, pero estaba en su naturaleza coquetear y le era extremamente complicado abstenerse de hacer tonterías en ausencia de Rogers porque, para colmo de los males, éste no le decía dónde estaría o contra quién peleaba exactamente. Hasta cierto punto, le jodía que él estuviera comiéndose las uñas por cómo de herido iba a regresar el soldado —si es que regresaba—, sin poder ayudarle en cualquiera que fuese la misión; ah, pero Steve ni siquiera preguntó cómo había resentido la batalla contra "el mandarín", ni se disculpó por no haberse aparecido para apoyarlo pese a que su conflicto se transmitió por todas las malditas cadenas de TV en EE. UU.

Pero sobre todo, no era fácil ser fiel cuando tenía a otro sujeto acompañándole a diario en el taller, preguntado siempre por detalles mínimos como su estado de ánimo o si había completado sus horas de sueño. Además, se tomaba con calma una respuesta negativa y no hacía un maldito escándalo del tamaño del sol como su rubio o Pepper en su momento; ese mantra pacífico era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Strange. Parecía que ser el hechicero supremo le había dado la capacidad de entender que todo tenía una razón, que no se quedaba actualizando los trajes a plena madrugada por diversión, por que de repente pensara: "Hey, dormir es para perdedores, no lo necesito porque seguramente no soy sólo un humano metido en una lata intentando salvar a otros, desesperado porque después una bruja que 'es una niña' llegaría a manipular mi maldita mente (que desde un principio Fury catalogó como no apta para formar parte de los vengadores), mostrándome un futuro en el que todo es caos, muerte y destrucción. Seguramente fue mi ego, no el miedo del demonio que sentí, lo que me incitó a jugar al científico loco creando a Frankenstein".

No sabía aún la historia de Stephen, pero agradecía sinceramente que su relación no se basara en pasados oscuros que no les apetecía recordar. Porque si se habla de pasados, Tony piensa que lo más difícil es enterarse de que la persona a la que le estás entregando todo, la que te hizo ver que los secretos son malos y que puedes confiar en ella porque lo va a entender, te oculta uno que radica precisamente en su pasado; te lo oculta porque no confía en ti y piensa que no lo vas a entender. Ese tipo de descubrimientos te tiran a pedazos el mundo que tanto te costó construir.

« Juntos venceremos; divididos, caeremos. »

Anthony Stark comprobó aquella frase en la guerra civil. Había entendido por las malas que el deber está por encima de todo, y en parte tomó sus decisiones bajo influencia de Strange, es decir; sabía que Stephen abandonó prácticamente todo lo que tenía, lo que era, por un bien mayor. Pues ahora le tocaba a él hacer lo mismo, porque el sueño de Steve sonaba muy bonito e incluso podría haberlo apoyado de no ser por un pequeño detalle: alguien necesitaba quedarse a reparar los daños. Las familias de Clint y Scott no iban a salir bien paradas sin ayuda; el miedo que Wanda dejó sembrado afectaría a futuros héroes que ninguna culpa tenían —como Spider-man— si nadie hacía un esfuerzo por limpiar su nombre ante la ONU.

Alguien se debía quedar, y ese era Tony.

En un día como cualquier otro —refiriéndose ahora a cualquier otro como un crudo despertar en el que preferiría haber amanecido muerto—, Strange visitó su torre. El hechicero llegó y le sobó la espalda como si hubiese adivinado el dolor que sentía por tanto moretón. No era común lo que procedería hacer, pero el hombre de los iris azul verdoso le llevó en un viaje fugaz por algunas zonas del multi universo, dejando como última parada su realidad vista desde la dimensión espejo, contándole a detalle la manera en que funcionaba su poder y la conversación que mantuvo con la ancestral cuando ésta detuvo el tiempo para presenciar a plenitud la lluvia; cuando liberó su alma de su cuerpo y atravesó la muerte.

"Sé que consideras imposible todo lo que está pasando, que es un maldito martirio que jamás imaginaste te tocaría a ti sufrir. Pero te tocó, Anthony; nos tocó a ti y a mí. No tengo idea de quién fue el bastardo que decidió esto por nosotros, pero sé que no fue Dios. No creo en Dios, y tú tampoco. Creería más probable que fuera el karma porque, te cuento, toda mi vida antes de ser esta especie de 'heroe' fui un infeliz que hacía su trabajo más por temor al fracaso que por anhelo al éxito. Sé que tu amigo está incapacitado, Tony, y te lo digo; si me hubieras pedido ayuda, en ese entonces te la habría negado, no me hubiera importado quién fueses tú, amigo o enemigo.

» Así que todo lo malo que pienses que eres tú, yo lo sería el doble. Pero somos tipos superiores de cierto modo, porque esto no se trata de quién es bueno o malo; se trata de responsabilidades. No es el momento adecuado (venga que tú ya has pasado lo peor y yo no estuve para ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas por tratar de mantener el equilibro del multi verso) ni el mejor sitio para decírtelo, Tony, pero no estás solo. Deja a un lado lo que sea que te esté dañando y enfócate en avanzar, en salir adelante. Ya tenemos suficiente trabajo sobre los hombros como para cargar peso innecesario. Sé que hay alguien a quien amas, yo también tuve un alguien; pero si ese alguien está aceptando la distancia y sabe que tienen caminos diferentes por recorrer, no hay mucho qué decir. En realidad no hay nada. Sólo una misión por cumplir, nada más.

» Si no crees en el destino, Tony, está bien, pero esto es lo que nos toca. En otra realidad tú serás feliz con tu persona y yo con la mía, pero ésta es lo que es. Ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar esta línea espacio-temporal sin dañar otras tierras; eso no me corresponde. Lo que me corresponde es estar aquí, protegiendo un universo lleno de personas especiales. Eres especial, Tony. ¿Quisieras hacerme un favor? No vuelvas a dudar. No quiero verte dudar si las cosas irían mejor si no estuvieras, si se te ocurriera explotar la torre contigo dentro o tirarte por la azotea. No lo serían de ninguna forma porque, a lo mejor Anthony Stark puede ir por ahí como buen samaritano poniendo su granito de arena; pero sólo Iron Man puede hacer lo que se tiene qué hacer. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde quién es el único hombre capaz de dar órdenes a una armadura que él mismo construyó, sólo con pensarlo?"

Hoy Tony quisiera decirle a Steve que está cansado de serle fiel cuando resulta más que obvio que cualquier conexión entre ellos ya se ha roto; que es difícil amarlo a cientos de kilómetros; pero sobre todo, Tony quiere decir que es complicadísimo no guardar cariño por un sujeto que, a diferencia suya, está ahí para él aún cuando físicamente no lo está —Stephen a veces le jugaba bromas en su estado astral—. Él quería gritar que estaba harto de aferrarse a personas que lo iban a lastimar y de esforzarse por sosprenderlas con tal de recibir un "estoy orgulloso de ti" en el caso de Howard, o "te amo" por parte de Steve. Ya no resistiría más eso.

« Es difícil mantenerse integro cuando te han desintegrado. Es difícil mantenerse fiel una vez te han traicionado. »

Y porque no lo resistía, cayó. Cayó como siempre caía; sólo que esta vez, el suelo se sintió suave y hasta cálido. Se sintió terso y era raro, porque entre más ganas tenía de quedarse ahí tirado, más capaz se sentía de levantarse en cuanto le dieran ganas. Cayó igual que las otras veces: de cara y sin meter las manos. En un pozo profundo, una tumba que él mismo cavó, un agujero negro. Pero no dolió tanto como pudo haber hecho, porque había agua amortiguando la caída, una capa acolchonada cubriendo las virutas rasposas del sarcófago y, aunque imprecisa, podía distinguir una pequeña luz a la distancia.

Cayó.

Y Stephen, adhiriéndose a su ser en un abrazo prematuro, fue quien lo protegió.


End file.
